All About Us
by Sellie E. Walker
Summary: Al perder a su familia Susan, triste, regresa a Londres abandonando la universidad. Arrepentida por olvidar su verdadero hogar, Aslan le dará una oportunidad, pero deberá entender que las cosas han cambiado. Caspian se vera afectado por la llegada de la reina, pero nadie sabe que Narnia se convertirá, una vez mas, en un campo de batalla.
1. Los necesito

**Hola :) **

**Okey este es el primer capitulo del fanfic, adoro a Suspian por lo que esto se dedicara a ellos. Si les gusta lo seguiré, lo mas probable es que publique la continuación el lunes que viene.**

**Nos leemos mas abajo ;D**

**PD: Lloré mientras lo escribía T-T  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**Los necesito.**

Las palabras de la anciana eran un débil susurro, suave, lento y mortífero. Las piernas temblaban conforme la mujer continuaba hablando, parpadeaba constantemente con el fin de no dejar a las lagrimas escapar y el corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo constante. Susan pensó en como su corazón se apagaría de algún momento a otro y los pulmones dejarían de bombear aire. Los ojos azules antes llenos de vida se apocaron y perdieron todo signo de luz. La piel pálida pero de alguna manera hermosa se volvió igual a la de un fantasma. La directora de la universidad se levanto y abrazó a Susan como si fuera su hija, esta no correspondió el abrazo sino que miro la nada misma. Susan, débil por la noticia, se separó de la mujer y mirando al vacío salió del despacho.

Samantha, su amiga de la universidad, le dijo algo que ella no presto atención. Las piernas pesaban igual que piedras y la cabeza le daba vueltas, el dolor profundo en su corazón era comparable con el de una daga perforándole hasta lo mas profundo. Sin embargo las lagrimas no aparecieron, se pensaría que se reservaban para cuando Susan se encontrar asolas con ella y la tristeza. A medida que avanzaba la "daga" perforada en el órgano se hundía un poco mas. Samantha le toco el hombro pero Susan ni se inmuto, solo avanzó hasta llegar a su habitación.

—Déjame sola... por favor —le suplicó con la voz apagada, Samantha se alejó triste por no poder ayudarla a superar la desgracia de perder a su familia.

La benévola se arrodillo en el suelo, sintiendo la calma a su alrededor... los segundos pasaron y el silencio se volvió molesto. Al minuto y medio Susan comenzó a gritar. Gritos ahogados en llanto, las lagrimas cayendo por las mejillas como cascadas. La daga perforo por completo su corazón y ahora una gran herida aparecía.

Se tiro al piso y acto seguido empezó a golpearlo con los puños.

—¡No! ¡¿Porque?! —gritó ahogándose en las lagrimas. El cuerpo temblando y los ojos inyectados en sangre por el llanto. Recordó como de niña su madre la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello para que dejara de llorar por el raspón en la pierna. A su padre, siempre severo pero justo. Luego a Peter, siempre intrépido y haciéndose el fuerte... siempre a su lado en los momentos mas duros. a Edmund siempre sin hacer caso y haciendo bromas, pero de alguna manera le alegraba el día con ellas. Y Lucy, esa pequeña que le daba un motivo para seguir adelante, valiente y encantadora.

Volvió a gritar e intentó levantarse del suelo, pero las rodillas temblorosas produjeron que cayera produciendo un ruido espantoso. A causa del temblor en el armario delante de ella cayó una pintura a lienzo. Susan la levanto y dejó ver a un hermoso león. Ella atrajo el cuadro hasta el pecho y dejó a las lagrimas caer.

—Perdóname... perdóname... Aslan.

Repitió una y otra vez, rogando por que la perdona. Había sido una estúpida al olvidar lo fantástico de aquél mundo y solo dejarse llevar por frivolidades como el lápiz labial. Se incorporó lentamente y agarra una caja cerrada con llave del armario, buscó la llave en un cajón de la mesa de luz, y luego la abrió. Allí estaban todas las cartas que Lucy le escribía. Tomó una y comenzó a leerla:

**_Querida Susan,_**

**_No te imaginas cuanto te extraño, desde que te fuiste a Estados Unidos hemos tenido menos comunicación. Te extraño mucho, ademas te escribía para contarte que ¡He vuelto a Narnia! Es increíble lo sé, en realidad hemos ido yo, Edmund y nuestro primo Eustace. El pobre se espanto al encontrarse allí, al principio no lo asimilo muy bien pero luego se adapto. Susan he vuelto a ver a Caspian, él... ha cambiado bastante aunque siga siendo el mismo. Su te quiero, espero vuelva pronto a casa. Sé que algún día extrañaras tanto a Narnia, incluso si lo niegas._**

**_Con cariño, Lucy. _**

Las lagrimas cubrían su rostro y las mejillas estaba teñidas de rojo. Lamentó todos estos años haberle dado la espalda a su hogar.

—Lucy, perdón. Soy una tonta.

Ahora necesitaba más que nunca a sus hermanos, pero nada cambiaría el hecho de que están muertos.

* * *

**Fue cortito pero es un inicio. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Hasta otra. **


	2. Corazón solitario

**¡Aquí estoy! y con el nuevo capitulo :) Me tarde mas de lo debido así que mil disculpas. Otra vez es cortito pero lo iré alargando a medida que avance la historia. Gracias por los Reviews, los quiero. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**Corazón**** solitario.**

Al abrir la puerta esperó encontrarse con una cálida bienvenida. Esperó encontrar a Lucy colgándose de su brazo, a Peter dándole un reconfortante abrazo y diciéndole: Bienvenida a casa, Su. Luego Edmund con su sarcasmo pero calidez abrazadora, y por último a sus padres sonriendo. Nada de eso estaba allí, solo el molesto silencio y la oscuridad absoluta. Dejó caer las maletas a los costados y recorrió el salón principal con la mirada. Las ojeras y los orbes azules sin brillo le daban un aspecto fantasmal. Las piernas parecían pesas y le dolían a casa paso que daba, la cabeza la estaba matando de un dolor agudo y constante. Aquello era una completa pesadilla. Ni siquiera pasó una semana desde que dejó la universidad; Samantha le había rogado que no abandonara sus estudios, pero ¿Que hacer cuando le has dado la espalda a tu familia y la noticia de que están muertos te llega como un balde de agua fría? Nada. Los estudios dejaron de tener gran importancia para Susan y el dolor fue incrementando a medida que las horas pasaban. Sus ojos quedaron secos de tanto llorar, y a la mañana siguiente estaba inyectados en sangre por la falta de sueño; Subió las escaleras a paso lento, los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer igual a una película en blanco y negro. Los momentos felices eran fotos quemadas para luego convertirse en cenizas, las habitaciones vacías. El olor hogareño ya no estaba, sino que fue remplazado por el olor a humedad y antigüedad. Llegó a su antigua pieza, la cual en un tiempo compartía con Lucy, y se dejo caer en la cama mullida. Cerró los ojos con la vista hacia el techo, dejando que los recuerdos volvieran a aparecer. Nada de aquello era sano, era como visitar la tumba de un muerto para luego abandonarla por un mes mas. Sabia que dentro de una semana, un mes y un año, el dolor incrementaría y podría terminar como un caso de muerte por tristeza.

Una ráfaga de viento empujo la venta provocando que esta se abriera sin cuidado. Aquello asusto a Susan hasta el punto de levantarse de la cama. El viento se removió mas fuerte haciendo que las cortinas y sabanas se removieran. Cuando por fin logró cerrar la ventana colocándole el pestillo, el armario detrás suyo dejo caer un montón de papeles y dibujos. Con un largo suspiro comenzó a recogerlas. Se sorprendió al ver los antiguos dibujos que alguna vez dibujó. Sonrió débilmente al ver a sus hermanos en uno de ellos; pasó las hojas y el dibujo del príncipe Caspian la detuvo. Los rasgos varoniles, el cabello oscuro y la sonrisa resplandeciente, tal y como lo recordaba.

—Seguro es un gran rey —dijo un tanto nostálgica. Pero no solo eran dibujos, ademas de eso había escritos y todos aparecían ser de su hermana. Algunos eran cortos y otros extensos. Leyó lo primero que agarro:

**_Susan ha olvidado Narnia. _**

Luego otro.

_**Es una lastima que Susan diga que Narnia es cosa de niños ¿Donde esta mi hermana? me pregunto todas las noches, desearía poder hacerla recordar que ella era La Benévola, pero no sirve de nada. Susan le ha dado la espalda, a mi, Peter, Edmund, Caspian, a Aslan (quien siempre estuvo allí con nosotros, casi como un padre) y por ende a Narnia; que fue nuestro hogar y lo seguirá siendo. Estoy triste, quisiera ayudar a Su... quiero que sea la misma de antes. ¿Hay posibilidad?** _

Antes de que leyera otra de las notas alguien tocó la puerta, Susan dudosa se dirigió hasta ella y la abrió. Nadie estaba allí. Pensó que los niños estarían haciendo bromas pesadas a los vecinos, cuando trató de cerrar la puerta de manera una ráfaga de viento la obligó a abrirla nuevamente. Susan retrocedió unos pasos al sentir la fuerza abrazadora empujarla. Cuando se detuvo por fin pudo cumplir su tarea. Se apoyo contra la pared dejando que el calor volviera a entrar por los poros, el clima estaba frió y las calles cubiertas de nieve. Las manos le temblaban y sentía los congelado del cima en la punta de sus dedos. De pronto un estruendo se escucho en los mas bajo de la casa, el sótano.

—¿Pero que..? —se preguntó. Intrigada bajo las escaleras que la dirigían al lugar, prendió la luz de una lampara, pero una vez mas no encontró nada. Sin embargo, algo atrajo su mirada; un cuadro pintado al oleo de lo que seria una preciosa vista de pastizales verdes, a lo lejos un bosque de arboles y podía notar una pequeña aldea. Levantó una ceja extrañada por las condiciones del cuadro, no tenia grietas que presentaran los años que habían pasado y tampoco polvo. Buscó la fecha en que se pinto y en la parte trasera figuraba: Año 2555, Cair Paravel.

—¿Que? —era tan irreal como imposible. ¿2555? Aquello no tenia sentido. Entonces recordó la vez en que Aslan le contó, a ella y sus hermanos, la diferencia de años entre su mundo y Narnia, lamentablemente era difícil comprender como funcionaba el modus operandi de cada mundo —Nunca lo voy a saber... —Pero no era aquello lo que la tenia preocupada, sino mas bien que hacia una pintura de Cair Paravel, y en su casa. Miró detalladamente la pintura y dejó que sus dedos tocaran la textura, la mano entera atravesó la pintura provocando que Susan gritara y se alejara de ella —Dios —dijo con los ojos bien abiertos,se acercó gateando y le dedico otra mirada, pero esta vez Susan pudo capturar la verdad. La obra de arte comenzó a moverse, los cabellos al principio quietos cabalgaban por el pasto y ahora una suave voz cantaba una canción. La joven no pudo distinguirla, ya que de un momento para otro la pintura detuvo su movimiento.

Intentó que la mano entrara devuelta por el lienzo, profundizo un poco mas la presión hasta el punto de que su codo estaba dentro de él y al sacarlo la mitad de su brazo estaba cubierto de agua. Susan sonrió sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos (que ahora estaban llenos de vida). El corazón, antes apagado, se lleno de vigor y alegría.

—Solo una vez más —sabia que, incluso si metía la mano habría una fuerza que le impediría volver a Narnia, pero solo un momento que disfrutar esa sensación de estar en casa. Volvió a extender los dedos (sin tocar la pintura) y antes de que pudiera alejarse una mano femenina, con las uñas pintadas de negro, agarró la blanca muñeca y obligo a Susan a entrar en la pintura. Esta gritó pero de nada servia, la mujer la estaba hundiendo en las profundidades del agua. Susan notaba la sonrisa malvada de ella y como la seguía atrayendo a la muerte. Su rostro tan hermoso no le hacia justicia a el odio que emanaba sus ojos negros. La Benévola intento liberarse, pero la falta de aire la estaba debilitando, dio un ultimo esfuerzo y atrajo a la sirena con la mano que tenia libre y le araño el rostro, ella chillo y libero a Susan.

Pataleó y pataleó hasta llegar a la superficie, la luz del sol ilumino su rostro incomodandola. Busco la orilla desesperadamente, cuando llego se acostó en el suelo rocoso y aspiro una gran bocanada de aire. Aquello fue un susto de muerte. Sin poder creer en donde estaba, lo que veía y sentía la vista se le nublo, su cuerpo comenzó a desconectarse y con un suspiro cayó desmayada.

* * *

Aslan estaba de camino a visitar a los reyes y reinas pero algo interrumpió su acción. Rabia visto como la joven salia del agua desesperada por algo de aire y como después caía desmayada. Él gran león corrió hasta ella para confirmar si estaba bien, pero efectivamente aquella muchacha no lo estaba. Cuando pudo ver el rostro, sombrío y de un tono rojizo, Aslan no oculto su asombro. Colocó a Susan en su espalda y se dirigió a Cair Paravel, luego obtendría explicaciones.

La de ojos azules sintió el suave pelaje en sus mejillas. Con una sonrisa dijo:

—Aslan, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, pequeña.

Susan volvió a caer en un sueño profundo. Ahora no estaba sola.

* * *

**Hasta la otra! Prometo no tardarme demasiado y espero les haya gustado.**

**Besos, Sellie.**


End file.
